This invention relates to a lighting system and is particularly useful for the illumination of a high intensity quartz halogen bulb to provide substantially spherical radiation of predetermined luminous energy for general area illumination which is substantially equivalent to the luminous energy supplied by standard incandescent light bulbs but at a substantially lower wattage.
High intensity quartz halogen bulbs have been used for special application including slide projectors and vehicle driving and fog lights.
Low voltage, standard tungsten filament intensity electric lamps have been suggested for use with adapters which position a transformer between a lamp and a socket, such as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,900 dated Jan. 2, 1968. Applications of this concept appear to include certain reading lamps and decorative outdoor lighting employing reflective conical shades for light concentration.